Happy BDay Jade!
by Crescenta
Summary: Uh, do I need to write the summary for this fic? The title says it all already. Oh, and Happy B-Day Jade!


Jade- *blindfolded and being pushed by Yin* What's going on?

Yin- Nothin', just a little surprise

Jade- What are you talking about?

Yin- You'll see

**A Plain Flower Field…**

Martin- We have to get everything ready for Jade's Birthday!

Matt- You're not the only one getting worried!

Flannery- Just relax guys, it's just her 12th Birthday, you both look like the only two who seems to be worried and in a hurry

Matt and Martin- Oh yeah? *points at Pokemon*

Pokemon- *running around worriedly*

Pika- Where's the confetti?!

Riolu- Cake?! Where's the cake?! Gallade!!!

Gallade- What?!

Weavile- You were suppose to make the cake!!!

Gallade- But I told you before that I couldn't cook!!!

Combusken- What kind of party is there without a cake?!

Flygon- We have to make this party perfect!!!

Chansey- *in a deep and scary voice* ENOUGH!!!

Everyone- *silent*

Chansey- Good, now let all the girls here do the work, the boys will have to sit down, and calm down.

Boys- *sits down*

Chansey- Good, Flannery, since you are the only girl here right now with opposable thumbs, you make the cake

Flannery- Okay *gets to cooking*

Chansey- I'll just call Yin and tell her to stall Jade for a while *brings out a weird Pokemon like phone and dials*

**Somewhere…**

Yin- *pocket ringing* Hold on Jade

Jade- Okay

Yin- *brings out phone* Hello?

_Chansey- We've got a slight problem_

Yin- What happened

_Chansey- *goes to explanation*_

Yin- How is that a slight problem?

_Chansey- Sorry, but you have to stall Jade for a while, the girls will handle everything_

Yin- Okay…

Jade- Yin? What's wrong?

Yin- Uh…we…need to…um…skydive off a plane

Jade- What???

Yin- Uh…no time!!! We have to go now!!! *pushes Jade to the nearest skydiving place*

**Back with the Others…**

Boys- *still worried*

Ninetales and Rapidash- *watching carefully at the boys*

Flannery- *now baking the cake*

Azumarill- *putting Blue decorations*

Espeon- *putting Pink decorations*

Beautifly- *preparing a dress*

Masquerain- *also preparing dress*

Mawile and Altaria- *practicing for a dance*

Milotic and Vespiquen- *preparing snacks and food*

Pachirusu and Cherrim- *preparing for big surprise*

Lumineon- Hm, you think the big surprise will be good?

Froslass- It has to be

Mismagius- *nods*

Chansey- Listen up everyone!

Everyone- *has full attention on Chansey*

Chansey- Everything is almost perfect!

Flannery- The cake is done Baking! All we have to do is put some frosting!

Chansey- Okay, Martin and Matt, you can help now

Martin and Matt- *quickly runs to Flannery's side*

Chansey- Others, prepare for everything, especially the big surprise

Boys- Right!

Chansey- And since everyone is almost finish working, I'll call Yin *brings out PokePhone*

**With Yin…**

Jade- Yin, I'm scared of sky diving…especially when I'm blindfolded!!!!!!

Yin- Don't worry, this should be…fun =what am I kidding, I'm gonna die!= *PokePhone rings*

_Chansey- It's Chansey, everything's ready, you can bring Jade now_

Yin- I can see that

_Chansey- What do you mean?_

Yin- Nothing

Yin- Hey Jade!

Jade- What?

Yin- it's time to Jump!!

Jade- What?!

Yin- JUMP!

Jade- O-okay… *jumps* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Yin- Here I go *jumps* YAHOOOOOO!!!!!!

Gallade- Do you hear something?

Zack- Sorry I'm late…

Jade- *lands on Zack's arms*

Yin- *lands…..on the ground* Ow…

Zack- Jade?

Jade- Zack? *removes blind fold* Zack! *hugs*

Zack- *blushes slightly* Yeah it's me…

Martin- But where's Yin?

Yin- In pain here…

Martin and Matt- *helps Yin up*

Yin- And we forgot…

Everyone- SURPRISE!!!!

Jade- You remembered?!?!

Zack- Of course we did! *puts her down*

Beautifly and Masquerain- *lands a dress on Jade*

Jade- *wearing a beautiful Jade dress* It's beautiful!

Zack- You're beautiful…

Jade- Thank you!

Flannery- *holding back Matt and Martin from attacking Zack* And first, Mawile and Altaria has prepared a dance for you

Jade- Really?

Dancing Starts and ends beautifully, a roar of applause was heard afterwards

Jade- That was amazing Altaria and Mawile!

Mawile and Altaria- Happy Birthday!

Yin- Next, we eat before the present giving and the surprise

Jade- Surprise?

Zack- You'll see *holds hand*

Matt- Must not attack…must not attack…

Martin- Must not beat Zack to a pulp... must not beat Zack to a pulp…

Flannery- Must be in control… must be in control *glaring at the two*

Everyone- *Eats all the snacks on the table*

Zack- It's a good thing Ra wasn't here

Yin- Yeah, or the cake would have been gone

Martin- Now for the presents

A lot of presents given to Jade, blah, blah, blah, let's skip to Zack's Present which is the last

Zack- And my present *puts a silver necklace with a Z on Jade*

Jade- Zack, it's beautiful

Zack- Heh, you're welcome

Yin- What a sweet moment…now its time for me to break it, now for the big surprise!

Weird Drum roll

Yin- Tada!!! *shows a giant box the size of Jade*

Jade- *walks up to it and opens it*

Ash- *falls down from the box from having no air*

Jade- Ash?!?!

Yin- Oh yeah, we forgot to give him air

Jade- Ash?! Ash?! Wake Up!!!!!

Ash- *opens eyes* Mommy?

Everyone except Jade- *sweat drop*

Jade- Uh, no, it's Jade

Ash- Jade's my mom?!?!

Jade- …yeah you're okay

Ash- Where am I?!?!

Yin- *whispers to Ash* It's her birthday

Ash- It's my birthday?

Matt- It's Jade's birthday

Ash- Really? Happy Birthday!!!

Jade- That took long for you to figure out it was my birthday but thank you!

Ash- Your Welcome! Now where's the waffles?!?!

Yin- And so Ash got his waffles, Jade and Zack finally kissed at the end, and Matt and Martin got held back by Flannery again. They lived happily ever after!

Pika- Yin, this isn't a fairytale

Yin- Oh please don't ruin my fun

Pika- Okay…


End file.
